Crossing Sides? kiddie4 now
by JaceDamian23
Summary: Draco, Ron, Seamus, and Blaize used to be best friends, all thru child hood. Then Hogwarts comes. There excited and hope they get in the same house..knowing that if they don’t…..everything will be over. What happens when they grow up?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Crossing Sides?

Author: Angela

Rating: Mature-Adult

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters', but I do own my story.

Summary: Draco, Ron, Seamus, and Blaize used to be best friends, all thru child hood. Then Hogwarts comes. There excited and hope they get in the same house..knowing that if they don't…..everything will be over. What happens when Draco and Blaize end up in Slytherian? And Ron and Seamus in Gryffindor…What happens when Ron has a secret that he's not allowed to tell anyone? But does he actually remember what happened to him as a child when he played Truth or dare? Or did he block it out?

Author Note: I just got this idea and i'm very excited to share it with you guys. Please send me some love. I've had writers block for a long time. I got an idea to write a story when there kids from this story. Everything Changes. It's very very good. I definitely recommend it if you like Draco and Ron. Here is the URL  1

It all started when Leon Malfoy had been in with an unknown disease. That's when Ron Weasley and Seamus became best friends with Draco Malfoy and Blaize Zabinni. They were four years old when they met. One morning Ron Weasley went to the Malfoy Manor with his second oldest brother Charlie Weasley. Charlie was watching his youngest brother, while his parents were out for the day, when he received an important call from Lucius Malfoy. It was a job. He new that there families hated each other, but Lucius Malfoy offered him a lot of money to help his father, and his family is very poor so he new he could not say no to the offer. So he made sure Ron dressed nicely, and after Ron grabbed his favorite toy stuffed bear, they were off to the Malfoy Manor.

Charlie decided to drive his car instead of floo and apperate. If he didn't have young Ronald, he'd of floo. It took 20 minutes to get to the Malfoys gate, and several minutes later, after some groaning and complaining, they were let in. Apparently The Malfoys didn't let there gate know that 'The Weasleys' were coming.

He then parked, grabbed the keys to his car and got out. "Come on buddy, let's go." Charlie said, gesturing Ron to get out of his car. He picked him up and placed him on the ground. Ron kept on holding his older brothers hand, while tightening his free arm around his bear. His eyes went wide as he noticed the place looked very scary.

"Lucius Malfoy has a son about your age. I'm sure that you'll be able to play with young Malfoy. Aren't you excited? I know that you wanted a friend." Charlie said, smiling.

Ron was still not sure if he felt safe here, but he nodded, while smiling. Charlie then pet Ron's hair and grabbed the door knocker that was in a shape of a snake and knocked on it. Ron saw a button on the side of the house and pressed it, curiously. His eyes bugged out at what happened. The snake came to life, lifting his face towards the boy and hissed. Ron shook scared. The snakes eyes glew and hissed again. Before the snake could do anything the door opened and showed a young lady. She looked at the boys and smiled.

"Hello. I'm Lilian. You may call me Lili if you'd like." She said, smiling."Come on in boys." She said, gesturing them inside. "I'll go get Mrs. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy had to get to a meeting." She eyed them. "Who may I say is looking for her?"

Charlie placed his hand in front of the lady, smiling and said, "I'm Charlie Weasley. I'm here to care for Leon Malfoy. And this here is my brother Ronald Weasley." Charlie's free hand pat Ronald's back.

Ron's eyes had managed to blink, and he said, "Hi ma'me."

Lili smiled at the boy. "Hello young man. Let me go get Mrs. Malfoy now." She walked off in search for the lady of the house.

"This house is huge Charlie. It's like 3 of our houses." Ron said, grinning. "It's scary though. I hope I never get lost in here." Ron said.

Charlie chuckled, "Yes the Malfoys are rich prepared to us. If we didn't have so many kids we may have lived in a bigger house also. But I'd rather have you little munchkins then a huge house if you ask me"

Ron blinked, "Wh why?" He was confused.

"Because love is better then money." Charlie said, as Narissa Malfoy walked down the stairs, with Lilian following her.

Narissa Malfoy eyed Charlie, looking him up and down, she then eyed the little guy in front of him. Her eyebrows went up at seeing the young boy. "Welcome to the Malfoy Manor. I'm Narissa Malfoy. Thank you for coming. You must be the Weasley boy."

Charlie nodded, "Hi, you have a lovely home ma'me. And yes. I'm Charlie Weasley. This is my brother Ronald. I apologize for having him here with me ma'me, but you see I could not leave him at home alone. My family was out and I was watching him when Lucius Malfoy called me."

Narissa clucked her tongue and nodded. "I see. But this is not something that a young boy would want to see." She said, sighing. "Perhaps my son would not mind spending time with the boy." Lilian walked up to them and cleared her throat. Narissa shot her servant and glare. "Yes Lilian. How may I help you?" She asked, obviously annoyed.

Lilian bit her lip and replied, "Well my son Seamus is upstairs. Most likely watching TV or sleeping. If you'd like my son would play with little Ronald."

Narissa scoffed, "Very well. I don't care, as long as he's no where in site. My son is having a friend come over in a little anyway." She said, eyeing Charlie. "Follow me Weasley."She then started walking away without another glance.

Ron frowned, hugging his brother tightly. Charlie eyed the lady, "thank you Ma'me." He said and then looked down at the boy hugging him. "Hey buddy, don't be scared. I'm sure that the other boys will love you. You're very loveable. But I have to go now hun. Have fun." Charlie said, kissing his brothers head, and untangling him with his brother and walked off to follow Narissa Malfoy, who was ahead of him. He sighed and hoped that he did not get into something stupid and regret it.

Lilian bent down towards the boy and gave him a sweet smile. "You really do not have anything to worry about. I'm sure that Seamus will love you. I sadly will admit that he has no friends. With me working here, and us living here, we don't get out and about much. I'm sure you two will have lots of things in common Ronald. Now come on and lets go see my son okay? "She stood up, grabbing Ronald's hand, squeezing it and smiled. Ron nodded and walked with her upstairs to the workers floor.

Lilian then said her name and the door opened. She pulled Ronald into her corridor. "It's not much, but its home." She said.

"Are you kidding me? Its bigger then three of my bedrooms at home put together." Ron said, sighing.

Lilian frowned at the boy and gestured him to walk in more. "Seamus honey are you awake?" She called out to the boy. She looked around for her son and did not see him. She sighed, "Come on baby. Come out. Mommy has to go back to work."

A few minutes later a boy that looked much like his mother came out. Ronald Weasley eyed the boy up and down, taking him all in. He had no friends and didn't really know many people outside of his family. This was the first boy his age that he had met. Seamus had black hair, which was wet from the shower, and green eyes. He was about the same height as Ron. And he also had nothing on. Not even a towel. Where as Ronald had red hair, green eyes, tall for his age and lots of freckles.

"Hey mommy. Ahhhh."Seamus said, grabbing his tiny pee pee. He groaned, seeing the other boy and sighed. "Mommy, why didn't you warn me?" He pouted.

Lilian frowned, "I'm sorry Seamus. This here is young Ronald Weasley. He's here today and I'd like you to play with him. Be nice to him. No pranks. And no making fun. I have to go back to work honey. Get dressed and remember to be nice. I'll call out later for lunch."Lilian said, eyeing the boys, smiling and hurried back to work.

Seamus eyed the young boy in front of him and grinned. "Hello Ronnie. Come in and sit down on the sofa, while I get dressed." He said, walking to his bedroom and quickly putting on a change of clothes. I put on a white t-shirt, even though he most likely will dirty it up in the first half of an hour he wore it, and he also wore some blue jean shorts. He put on some white socks and some black shoes and ran back to the other boy who was looking the place over. "How olds are yous? I'm 4 years old." He said.

Ron looked at the boy, smiling relived that he was wearing some clothes. "I'm 4 years old also." His cheeks grew red, blushing, biting his lip, getting shy all of a sudden.

Seamus grinned, "So what do you like to do for fun Ronnie?"

Ron blushed again at his new nickname. "Eh I duno Seamon"He giggled, when Seamus's eyes grew wide. "What bouts yous?"

"Eh play dough. Play with bugs. Chase chocolate frogs and eat em. Cause trouble." He giggled. "Ohh and I love to eat."

"I love to eat also. And I love chocolate frogs. There my favorite food ever." Ron said, smiling. He then frowned. "What's play doughy?"

Seamus's eyes went wide. "What? You've never heard of play dough? Geeze what do you play with kid?" He asked, eyeing his teddy bear.

Ron frowned and hugged his bear tighter. "We have lots of little kids at my home and not much paper." he said, talking about money.

Seamus nodded, biting his lip, not knowing what to say. "Right. Well it's very colorful; it comes in lots of different colors. And you play with it, with your hands. You can build things with it. Make your favorite animal or something like that. Wanna play?" He asked.

"Ohhh yes please. It sounds so much fun." Ron said, grinning, excited. His hands clapped, not realizing he dropped his teddy bear.

Seamus laughed, and picked up his teddy. "Alright, let me go get a few colors. I'll be right back. Go sit down somewhere." He said, running off to get at least 5 colors of play dough. Red. Green. Blue. Yellow and gray. He then sat down with Ron. They both played with play dough for awhile. Ronald was having lots of fun. He had not had that much fun in awhile. Seamus made a snake with green and grey play dough, as Ronald made his teddy bear with red and yellow. Of course since they are little kids, it didn't turn out perfect or anything. Very sloppy actually.

Ronald giggled. "Mine looks like a gingerbread cookie." He said.

Seamus groaned, "Now I want some food." He said, rubbing his belly, pouting.

"Oy I'm sorry. I shouldn't've said anything." Ron said.

"Oy its okay. Lunch is here soon." Seamus said, smiling, playing some more.

TBC:

Next: Draco and Blaize.

Some Pranks.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Among the Fourth floor corridors of the Malfoy Manor, as you make a left turn and then a right turn and then another left turn you'll hear some giggling and loud noises, from one of the main bedrooms on that floor. As you walk inside of the bedroom, you'll see two young boys of the age four years old. One has longer blonde hair, slicked back, with purple eyes, and the other boy has brunette hair, with blue eyes. You wonder what is going on that those two are making such a ruckus? Well as you look inside of the room, you'll see the boys hands inside of a large cage. You then find yourself wondering what on Earth could be so exciting for such little boys to be giggling about something in a cage. Then you hit yourself over the head and realize that there little boys. Anything excites them. Buggars excite them. Anyway once you get over your head-ache and look inside of the cage, you'll see at least a dozen big, furry spiders.

The blonde haired boy is petting his main spider with a grin. "Are you ready to work your magic Zander?" He asked the spider, giggling.

"Draco why are we going to do this again?" The brunette haired boy asked, frowning, while rubbing his free hand in his hair. You could tell just by looking at him that he didn't really want to go along with there plans.

Draco sighed, turning to look at his friend. "Because Blaize, it'll be fun. I promise you." He gave the other boy his trademark smirk.

Blaize groaned, "But why? What has he ever done to us? That boy I mean. The one that lives on the servant floors. He's our age. Why aren't we friends with him again?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "I duno. His mommy works for my daddy, he's mostly inside of his bedroom. My mommy does not like when he's out, afraid he'll cause trouble." He then sighed, "He has not done anything to us, its just fun. We prank him, and he pranks us back. That is just the way it is."

"Okay Okay, I'll admit it is a little fun, but maybe he can play with us sometime? He has no friends after all." Blaize said, half smiling.

"Oy maybe sure. Come on now, lets go have some fun." Draco grinned, giving his free hand to the boy, so that he could high five it, which of course Blaize did happily. Blaize picked up his pet spider that Draco takes care of and they walked out of the room. If anyone saw them you would know that they are up to no good. They ran down the stairs to the servant's corridor and slowly crept to the other boys bedroom.

Draco smirked, placing his finger at his lips, "Shhh don't say anything." He giggled slightly, while Blaize bit his lip, trying not to laugh also. They then knelt down on the floor, petting there spiders one last time and then let them go with a grin. "Go work your magic boys." He laughed.

"Don't get smashed Zavier, or my parents will never let me get another one." Blaize said. They then stood up watching the spiders crawl under the ground. They backed up into the shadows and waited until they heard the other boy notice the spiders.

After Ronald and Seamus played with the play-dough, they decided to make with some green slime. Ronald has heard of that, because his twin brothers 'Fred and George' were a bunch of pranksters.

"Oy Ronnie, I'm all dirty again." Seamus groaned. "I just had a bath." He pouted.

"Oh bugger I'm sorry Seaman. I would've been happy if we just played with a puzzle." Ronald stated.

Seamus gasped, "What? No way, puzzles are for muggles and they are very boring."

Ronald frowned, "I like them. Mommy says its a good way to learn." He nodded.

"Well your mommy does not know that much then. I'm going to go wash my hands and get this slime off of me. Be right back." Seamus said, standing up from the ground and running off to his bathroom to wash off.

Ronald watched the other boy run off and kept on playing with the slime, smiling. His brothers never really let him play with there stuff, this being one of there favorite things they play with, along with there bee bee gun. Unfortunately Ronald originally discovered this thing that the muggles call 'slime' for one day when he was eating his dessert, after supper, he felt something slimy on his face. He had thought he got some chocolate icing on his cheek and ignored it. He then heard giggling and felt it hit his forehead. He frowned, looking up at the stairway to see his older, twin brothers with one of them holding a bee bee gun, the other one holding something blue that was slimy. He grimaced, knowing that that gook was on his face.

Ronald was lying on his tummy playing with the slimy gook, when he decided that he had enough of the gook, wanting to clean off to find something better to do, while he sat up he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. It was black. His eyes went wide, standing up immediately and turning around slowly to see that what he guessed were spiders, were definitely spiders. He let out a loud scream. His body started to tremble, with his eyes suddenly teary as he backed up from the spiders and made a run to the corridor door. He opened up the door, screaming and started to run out of the room, terrified.

As Ronald ran down the hallway he bumped into a small creature. He looked at the creature and let out another scream.

"Dobey didn't mean to frighten you sir, Dobey is sorry." Dobey said, frowning.

Ronald's eyes blinked as the creature talked to him. He had never seen one of these creatures before and it talked to him. He let out another scream and ran from the creature, not seeing Dobeys hurt expression. "Dobey's sorry sir." Dobey frowned again.

Across the hallway Ronald heard some laughing and he backed up against the wall scared, not knowing who was there. He squinted his eyes, trying to see who was there. He made out two small figures and blinked.

The blonde haired boy elbowed the giggling brunette haired boy. Draco hissed, "That is not funny."

Blaize frowned, "I'm sorry, I thought it was supposed to be."

Draco rolled his eyes and walked out of there hiding spot and walked up to the frighten boy, with tears. He frowned at the boy. He had not meant to scare anyone that badly. Wait a minute this is not the same boy they always played pranks with. His eyes rose at the new face he has never seen again. "I'm sorry; we didn't mean to scare you." He said and shrugged, "We were just joking around, with the other little boy that lives here."

Ron blinked, not knowing what to say. He was not sure if he could trust this boy, but he seemed nice enough. He swallowed his saliva and nodded, "Tis okay. Its just that I'm terrified of spiders, you see." He pouted.

Draco nodded, "Oy so what is your name?"

Ronald blushed, "I'm I'm Ronald Weasley."

Draco smirked, "Its nice to meet you Weasel. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Ronald rose, his eyebrows at the boy,whom gave him a funny, but cute nickname. "Oy Ferrat, its nice to meet you."

The other boy in the hallway started to giggle at the nicknames. "Ferrat."He snorted, while Draco hit him over his head, smirking. Blaize groaned, "And I'm Blaize Zabini, tis nice to meet you Ronnie."

Ronald smiled at them and was about to say something when the other boy started to run towards them, holding two spiders, and Ronald let out another squeak and backed up. Draco glared at the boy. "You dummy, Ronnie is scared."

Seamus frowned, "I sorry. You're the doofas that brought the spiders in my bedroom, its your fault he's scared."

"Ya, but you're the smart one who is still standing there with my spiders." Draco said

And when Blaize his Draco over the head, Draco glared at his friend and added, "Our Spiders."

Seamus looked at Ronald and frowned, "Oy I'm sorry Ronnie." He said, handing Draco the spiders. "Take them to your bedroom before we scare him to death."

Draco frowned, nodded, giving the spiders to Blaize, "Here you bring them back to my room now Blaize."

Blaize gasped, "Why?" He asked if it was not obvious.

Draco and Seamus rolled there eyes as they both pointed to the boy who was about to cry again.

"Fine fine. Lets all go and then after we put them away we can eat lunch, I'm awfully hungry."Blaize said.

Draco sighed, "Alright, come along you two." He said and turned around and guided them up to his bedroom and placed his spiders away. After the boys all got a good look of his bedroom, after some awes and drool they went downstairs to find something to eat.

TBC

NEXT: Lunch.

Ronald gets introduced to Dobey.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Crossing Sides?

Author: Angela

Rating: Mature-Adult

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters', but I do own my story.

Summary: Draco, Ron, Seamus, and Blaize used to be best friends, all thru child hood. Then Hogwarts comes. They're excited and hope they get in the same house..knowing that if they don't…..everything will be over. What happens when Draco and Blaize end up in Slytherian? And Ron and Seamus in Gryffindor…What happens when Ron has a secret that he's not allowed to tell anyone? But does he actually remember what happened to him as a child when he played Truth or dare? Or did he block it out?

Author Note: I just got this idea and i'm very excited to share it with you guys. Please send me some love. I've had writers block for a long time. I got an idea to write a story when there kids from this story. Everything Changes. It's very very good. I definitely recommend it if you like Draco and Ron. Here is the URL  3

Ronald placed a silver, jeweled, full of tomato soup in his mouth. The feelings of coldness in his mouth surprised him and he spit the soup back in the bowl. "Oy, cold. Cold." He muttered.

Seamus and Blaize chuckled, while Draco smirked. "Ohhh Dobby. My new friend here says that his soup is cold." He leant back in his seat, while folding his arms, looking at the house elf and then at Ronald, and then back again at his servant. The creature shook in his place frightened, he'd be in trouble. Draco laughed, sat back up and dipped his grilled cheese sandwich in his hot tomatoe soup, smirking at the elf, knowing he was nervous that he was in trouble. He was quite amused by the little creature shaking.

Seamus shoveled some of his orange liquid in his mouth and said, "Mines just perfect."

"Yes mines hot also."Blaise replied, sipping some soup off of his spoon.

"Hmm Maybe Dobby's picking on the little Weasel, because Ronnie's frightened of him." Draco smirked.

Ronald looked at Dobby and the other two elves in the kitchen and frowned. "Oy, I didn't mean anything by it. Honestly I I."He stuttered, "I've just never seen one of him before. " His face turned the color of his soup and frowned. He was embaressed for calling Dobby a 'thing'. "I'm I'm sorry.

Draco laughed, "That 'thing' is Dobby. He's one of our house elves. Him and the others like him are our servants."

"Is that why they wear those rags?" Ronald asked, biting his tongue for insulting the creature again.

Blaize nodded, while Seamus frowned.

"Seamus your mummy works here also, is she a servant also?" Ron asked, curious.

Draco smirked; Blaize shoved some of his sandwich in his mouth, keeping quite.

Seamus sighed, "Where not like them. My mum gets paid; the others are forced to work for the Mafoys."

Ronald nodded his head, opening his mouth to talk, but before he has a chance to say anything, Dobby walks up to him with another sandwich for him. He snaps his fingers above Ron's bowl. Ronald's eyes took in the steam coming from his smoke, indicating that his soup is hot now.

"Dobby's awfully sorry sir. Dobby didn't mean to serve his master Draco's guest cold soup." Dobby stammered and placed his hand on the hot stove, burning his hand, while biting his lip so he would not scream from the pain.

Ronald winced, seeing Dobby burning himself. He had no idea why the creature was hurting himself, but watching him burn himself was hurting Ronald also. He could not watch that. "STOP that Dobby. Its okay. I'm not angry with you. Drays, not either. Are you Dray?" Draco shook his head no. "You see? It's okay."

Dobby didn't listen and burned his left hand as well. "Dobby has to punish himself sir. Dobby has given young Ron another sandwich, because Dobby's sorry sir."

"Young Ronald's going to be mad if Dobby does not stop hurting himself." Ron stated, trying to reason with the creature.

"Dobbby Dobbbbys sorry." Dobby said and left the room, with his friends.

"Dobby's your more sensitive elf Draco" Blaize said.

"Ya, more sensitive then, Seaman here." Draco laughed. Seamus stuck his tongue out at Draco.

Ronald looked at the other boys and frowned, "Why are you guys so mean to each other? Aren't you friends?" Ronald asked, stuffing some of his new sandwich in his mouth.

"No, Draco and I are not friends with him." Blaize said.

"We're only joking. We play pranks on each other. Only for, fun and games." Draco stated, sipping on his apple juice.

"Blaize mumbled, I duno why we were never friends with him, now that I think about it."

"Because, I'm the help." Seamus whispered, frowning. "Your mum hates me, so we're not allowed to play and be friends."

Draco sighed, "its okay buggar. Sometimes she hates me also."

Blaize laughed, "She hates me also. My parents drink potions that make them wacky and she hates that. Though sometimes, I catch her drink the same thing." He said, talking about alcohol.

"Ya know something Dray? Your mum seems to hate me also and I dunno if she even knows my name." Ronald said. The boys all laughed at that and became friends.

Hours later Charlie came up to the boys who were laughing and playing marbles. He smiled at his brother, happy that he made some friends, even though The Malfoy's, were enemies of The Weasley's. "Hello youngins." He said, smiling. "I'm Charlie, Ronald's older brother." He ruffled Ron's red hair. "I'm sorry kiddo, its time to go. Mum will have a fit if I don't have ya home for supper."

Ronald pouted, "Oy, I don't wanna go home yet Charlie."

"Oh that sucks. We were having fun." Blaize sighed.

"Sorry, Ronnie, we gota." Charlie said.

Ronald stuck his mouth out into another pout and said, "Will you bring me back again Charlie?"

Charlie smiled, "Yes as long as Mr. Malfoy is still ill."

"I hope your grand pop is sick for along time Dray." Ronald mumbled.

Blaize snorted. Seamus tried to cover his laugh by sipping his drink. Draco just sat there emotionless.

Charlie groaned, "Ronald Weasley, that was not nice to say. Apologize to young Malfoy right now." He ordered.

Ronald gulped, not wanting to hurt his new friend or make his brother angry. "I'm sorry Dray. I really am." He blushed.

"It's okay." Draco mumbled.

"Right, so we ought to go now boys." Charlie said.

"Bye Bye. I had lots of fun. Thank you. "Ronald frowned. The boys all said bye and promised to see each other again soon.

TBC

Next: It's a Holiday. Which Holiday? Duno. Read and find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: Several Months later

Several months later, on the eve of Halloween, young Draco was in his fathers study, on the older mans lap, bouncing up and down, begging his father for something. His father so far has not agreed.

"But, Daddy, pleasssseeeeee." Draco whined, bouncing up and down, harder.

"NO son. You won't be going. I will not allow my only son around those muggle lovers. Around, those blood traitors. It's a disgrace to our family." Lucius spat, wrinkling his nose angrily. He then held you steady while scowling, "And STOP bouncing on me. No matter what you say or do, my answer is going to be NO!"

"But but Daddy, everyone will be there. Everyone, but me. Please. I wanna go so badly." Draco whimpered, with tears falling from his pretty blue eyes, down his pale face.

"Draco Malfoy, my answer is final. Now wipe those tears from your eyes young man. It's weak to cry and show emotion to others. You don't want to be weak do you?" Lucius growled. Draco wiped his tears off, shaking his head no.

Narissa spoke up for the first time. "Now Lucius, I don't hardly think it'd be a problem if our son went to his best friends birthday party and to spend Halloween with his friends."

"Narissa, dear, do butt out, will ya? I already said my final answer!" He scowled.

"It's his best friend sweetie!" She replied sarcastically.

"But, But But, he's a WEASLEY and extremely poor!" He said, shaking, obviously that though discomforted him.

"He's HIS best friend Lucius Malfoy!" Narissa scolded.

"Pleaseeeee Daddy, I'll be a good boy, I promise." Draco said, wiping more of his tears off. Lucius glared at them both and left his own study.

At the Weasley's house, everyone was cramped up in the back yard, for Ronald Weasley's birthday party. There were several people there, some of Ronald's best friends, some family and some of his families friends. Everyone showed up, but the one person Ronald wanted to come the most. The one he was closed to. His best friend forever, 'Draco Malfoy'. Sure Draco and his other best friends, 'Seamus and Blaize', were there and he was happy for that. And he had lots of presents to open and cake to eat. All of the things that he had loved. But he wanted Draco.

Ronald looked around at his surroundings, watching everyone. He saw his younger sister Ginny, sitting on the grass, playing with a few of the neighbors dogs. She was giggling when the golden retriever puppy drooled his slobber on her. His eyes turned around and looked at his friends and saw them both with water-balloons each. He then turned around to see who there target was and a second later heard Ginny scream. Of course they did not hit her, just the grass to get her wet. They didn't want to hurt her. He turned to his friends again and bit his lip to hold in his laugh. His twin brothers, 'George and Fred, both wearing, identical smirks. They were both gripping a toy water gun. A second later they were chasing and shooting water at his friends. Ron smirked. That serves them right; you never mess with another boy's sister.

Seamus yelled, "AHHHHHH" While he ran faster.

"Blaize growled, "STOP THAT"

"That's for." George started. "Our baby sister."Fred finished.

Ron rolled his eyes at there childish display. Sometimes they acted younger then Ron and Ginny. He sighed watching everyone have fun.

His older brother Bill walked up to him, sitting down on the grass next to him.

"Oy cheer up bro. Its your birthday." Bill Said, cheerfully, while pinching his cheeks. Ron made a face at that, trying to get his face away from him.

Luckily his brother Charlie walked up to them, lifting him up in his arms, he then sat down with Ron in his lap, next to Bill. "He's right Ronnie. It's your birthday. You should be having fun with your friends." Charlie said, turning his gaze to there diluents' brothers, chasing the two younger boys. He then let out a giggle.

"You don't turn 4 every day, ya know?" Bill said.

Ron mumbled, "I know." He then lent his elbows on his lap, pouting.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What was that?" Charlie asked.

"I said, I know." Ron frowned.

"That's better." Bill Said.

"Then why don't you want to go have fun with ya friends?" Charlie asked.

Percy walked up to them, silent as usual and of course not clearing his throat or making any sound. "Ya they need to be saved from Dumb & Dumber."

Ron yelped, placing his hand on his heart. "Where did you come from?"

"I came from where you came from. Our mothers belly." Percy Stated.

"Okay change, the subject before he asks how you guys got there in the first place and we'll have to explain to him about the birds and the bees." Bill said.

Charlie laughed, "Even though you probably already have a big speech on that Perc."

Ron opened his mouth, ready to ask what they dreaded. But there mother saved them all from having to tell there youngest brother from the sex talk.

"Ronald Weasley, what on Earth are you sitting, around for? You should be off having fun." Molly said, placing her hands on her hips.

"He's sad because Draco's not here, mum." Percy tattled, kind of annoyed that he was not allowed to read, he had to come outside instead.

"Ronald dear, young Malfoys not always going to always be able to come, even if he wants to." She said, not wanting to hurt her son. After all he had no idea that there families hated each other.

"Maybe, its best that, the little brat is not coming." Percy Said.

Ron stood up from Charlie's lap and glared at Percy. "HE'S COMING. AND DRACO'S NOT A BRAT!" He cried and ran off so be alone.

Charlie hit his brother over the head, "Nice going pal."

A few hours later after opening up his presents, the parents were putting away some of his things, while his father went to get his cake ready with muggle candles. He had received some leggos, some slime that he asked for, some play dough and a few toy cars to play with. He had also gotten a few coloring books with some crayons.

His mother came out to see him. She smiled at him "Is my dear boy ready to eat his favorite cake?" She asked, hugging her son.

Ron shook his head no. "No. Please mum. Just, a little longer." He asked, frowning.

Molly Weasley pulled away from her son and sighed. She shook her head no and said, "No, I'm sorry son, but our guests have to go home soon. We have to eat the cake now so they can leave."

Ronald folded his arms, pouting "I dun want any."

Molly pointed her finger at him and shook it. "Now ya here, you are going to go inside with your friends and eat your birthday cake. I was up all night long baking it for ya myself. From scratch. I just know how much you love German chocolate cake, with vanilla and chocolate icing. Now you're a very picky kid. We had no vanilla icing, so I had to brew some up. So ya are going to get your little bootie inside and have the biggest piece ever and have fun, before everyone leaves." She Said, patting his behind, shooing him inside. "Now stop moping, its very rude." She walked inside with Ron by her side.

10 minutes later, everyone was sitting down eating there cake. Ronald had one twin on each side of him. Lucky him.

Fred looked at him and said, "Fred wants to know what you wished for Ronnie."

George rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at his brother, which had icing on it. "Naw I dun. I can care less."

Percy groaned, "Your not Fred. Dun you two get sick of this game?"

George frowned, "What are you talking about brother? I am Fred. George is sitting on the other side of lil Ronnikins."

"Quit playing games." Bill ordered, which got him having to wipe off two spots of icing from his cheek. He then glared at the twins. "Aren't you two ever going to grow up?"

Seamus and Blaize giggled.

"I duno, I think it'd be fun to have someone that looked exactly like ya. There lucky. I bet they can't wait to be I school." Seamus giggled. Blaize smirked at the boys and ate his cake.

"Naw I like being the only one of me thank you very much." Percy said, sipping his buttermilk.

"Ha it'd be kinda annoying if there were two Percs." Fred Said.

George laughed, "Ya, then we'd have two smart brothers, bugging us all day long to read or clean."

Ron half smiled and ate his cake.

Seamus looked at Ron and frowned. "Did ya have fun today Ronnie?" He asked, not wanting to admit to Ron that Ron had hurt his feelings.

Ron looked up at his best friend, nodding and smiling big. "Yes I had a blast. Thank you for the play dough Seamus." He then turned to Blaize, "And thanks for the leggos Blaize." He said, smiling. "I loved them."

Blaize smirked at him, shoving cake in his mouth and replied, "Ynoyur welcums." He meant Your welcome. He had no idea that Seamus was hurt, he was too busy having fun to know that Ronald was sad all day long.

"Your welcome. I'm glad that ya like your gift. Sorry its not much." Seamus frowned, he hated that he was so poor, but glad that he lived in a mansion. He was lucky boy. Most boys his age would love to live in a mansion.

"Oh, non sense,dear boy. It was a lovely gift." Molly said, lying. She new she'd be the one to clean up the mess. Molly turned to Ron and smiled, "Just make sure you play with those gifts in your bedroom or outside pumpkin. I dun want to have the place a wreck." Author and the boys all rolled her eyes at her and she turned to look at her twins throwing cake at each other. She sighed. "Though I reckon I'd have to anyway…won't I?" Charlie and Bill laughed at that. Percy sighed and snapped his fingers, cleaning up the mess. Molly smiled down at her young son. "Thank you Percy. You were always good to me, ya know that?" Percy smirked and nodding his head, knowing damn well that he was a goody two shoes and damn well proud of it also.

TBC

Next: Ron says goodbye to his guests.

Ron can't sleep. But why


End file.
